Коко Поммэл/Галерея
. Четвёртый сезон Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен Suri presenting 'her' collection S4E08.png Rarity '...make all of those outfits out of it so fast' S4E08.png Suri pointing at Coco Pommel S4E08.png Coco feels sad S4E08.png Coco '...I wanted to make sure you'd win...' S4E08.png Suri telling Coco to be quiet S4E08.png Suri '...and get coffee, not talk' S4E08.png Coco sees Rarity running away in tears S4E08.png Suri '...to have me as a mentor' S4E08.png Suri 'Now get me some coffee!' S4E08.png Suri walking to backstage with Coco S4E08.png Rarity sees Suri and Coco S4E08.png Suri 'She's pretty furious' S4E08.png Coco with her ears down S4E08.png Suri 'And that is how it's done' S4E08.png Suri '...wanted her to find out the truth now' S4E08.png Coco looking down S4E08.png Coco comes into the theatre S4E08.png Main cast sees Coco S4E08.png Coco reaching into her saddlebag S4E08.png Coco presents a trophy to Rarity S4E08.png Rarity 'But I thought I lost!' S4E08.png Coco 'You won' S4E08.png Coco '...and first place would go to her' S4E08.png Coco 'I lied too' S4E08.png Coco 'I started to believe that it really is...' S4E08.png Coco '...and how generous they were...' S4E08.png Coco talking to the main cast S4E08.png Coco's face S4E08.png Coco pulls a box out of her saddlebag S4E08.png Coco nods her head S4E08.png Coco smiling S4E08.png Main cast and Coco waving at each other S4E08.png Эквестрийские игры Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Coco Pommel in Let the Rainbow Remind You S4E26.png Пятый сезон Сделано в Манхэттене Coco Pommel -quite a coincidence- S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity in Coco's home S5E16.png Applejack picks up a sandwich S5E16.png Coco Pommel's ladylike sitting S5E16.png Coco Pommel picks up a photo album S5E16.png Coco opens her photo album S5E16.png Theater production of the Wizard of Oz S5E16.png Photo of filly Coco Pommel S5E16.png Applejack -you're enjoyin' each other's company- S5E16.png Applejack -reminds me of Ponyville- S5E16.png Rarity -it sounds lovely, darling- S5E16.png Coco Pommel -it was- S5E16.png Coco Pommel -until several moons ago- S5E16.png Applejack asking Coco what happened S5E16.png Coco points to photo of Charity Kindheart S5E16.png Photo of Charity Kindheart and foals S5E16.png Photo of Charity Kindheart receiving applause S5E16.png Photo of Charity and filly Coco S5E16.png Photo of Charity giving Coco her signature flower S5E16.png Coco Pommel approaching her balcony S5E16.png Coco on her balcony at nighttime S5E16.png Coco Pommel -I've been trying to- S5E16.png Coco closing her balcony doors S5E16.png Coco Pommel mentions My Fair Filly S5E16.png Coco -I haven't made much progress- S5E16.png Coco Pommel -there's just so much to do- S5E16.png Coco Pommel overcome with anxiety S5E16.png Rarity offering to help Coco S5E16.png Rarity -you'll be up to your mane in ponies- S5E16.png Rarity and Applejack happy to help Coco S5E16.png Coco Pommel happy -you will-- S5E16.png Coco Pommel wide smile S5E16.png Coco Pommel -I don't wear boots- S5E16.png Coco Pommel -they chafe my calves when I walk- S5E16.png Applejack -it's just an expression- S5E16.png Coco Pommel blushing with embarrassment S5E16.png Coco Pommel -this is a nightmare- S5E16.png Coco Pommel -I finished the alterations- S5E16.png Coco Pommel expecting the Method Mares tomorrow S5E16.png Rarity offers to help Coco with the costumes S5E16.png Coco Pommel worries about the rest S5E16.png Coco Pommel stresses over the work left S5E16.png Coco Pommel biting her hoof S5E16.png Applejack knows a thing or two about building S5E16.png Applejack -it's kinda, well, my thing- S5E16.png Coco Pommel feeling reassured S5E16.png Rarity -all the help you need is right here- S5E16.png Rarity -the map wouldn't have chosen just Applejack and me- S5E16.png Rarity, AJ, and Coco outside the dilapidated park S5E16.png Coco Pommel starting to worry again S5E16.png Coco -are you sure you can manage this- S5E16.png Applejack admits it's a lot of work S5E16.png Applejack -you two go on- S5E16.png Rarity and Coco leave AJ to her work S5E16.png Rarity and Coco return to the park S5E16.png Applejack -I know it looks bad- S5E16.png Applejack -I'm movin' as fast as I can- S5E16.png Applejack steps in a paint bucket S5E16.png Applejack's hoof stuck in paint bucket S5E16.png Rarity -we've still got plenty of time- S5E16.png Rarity, Coco, and AJ hear the Method Mares S5E16.png Coco excited to see the Method Mares S5E16.png Coco -just put the finishing touches- S5E16.png Method Mare 2 -we'll do a dry run of the play first- S5E16.png Method Mare 2 steps onto the stage S5E16.png Rarity, Coco, and Method Mares look at stage S5E16.png Old theater stage is destroyed S5E16.png Coco looks over the ruined park S5E16.png Coco depressed on her balcony S5E16.png Coco -bring my neighborhood together again- S5E16.png Coco Pommel -the park is still a mess- S5E16.png Coco Pommel -we don't have a stage- S5E16.png Coco Pommel losing hope S5E16.png Coco Pommel -just hopeless!- S5E16.png Coco leaning on her balcony saddened S5E16.png Applejack approaches Coco on the balcony S5E16.png Applejack -it'll be somethin'- S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity cheer up Coco S5E16.png Coco Pommel -I suppose so- S5E16.png Applejack -that's the spirit!- S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity unsure S5E16.png Applejack builds a smaller stage S5E16.png Coco impressed by the stage S5E16.png Coco Pommel nodding her head S5E16.png Strawberry Ice passes by the stage S5E16.png Strawberry Ice stays to watch the play S5E16.png Mother and foal pass by the stage S5E16.png Secretary -your next appointment is here- S5E16.png Designer -send him in- S5E16.png Designer -I don't think this is the place for you- S5E16.png Designer -these clothes are all exquisite- S5E16.png Designer -I have a contact on Bridleway- S5E16.png Designer -I can put you in touch with him- S5E16.png Curtain closes on act one S5E16.png Coco, Rarity, and AJ look at the audience S5E16.png AJ, Rarity, and Coco proud S5E16.png Sunshine Petals stops to watch S5E16.png Mrs. Pearblossom asks about Charity Kindheart's costumes S5E16.png Charity Kindheart -there's just so much to do- S5E16.png Charity Kindheart -have to make a few last-minute alternations- S5E16.png Charity Kindheart -I couldn't get enough tickets- S5E16.png Play audience grows bigger S5E16.png Coco Pommel pleased by the turnout S5E16.png Strawberry Ice eating popcorn S5E16.png Coco Pommel blushing with pride S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity hoof-bump S5E16.png AJ, Rarity, and Coco applauding S5E16.png Coco Pommel in pleased surprise S5E16.png Coco Pommel bashful to receive praise S5E16.png Audience carries Coco to the stage S5E16.png Coco Pommel about to give a speech S5E16.png Coco Pommel giving a speech S5E16.png Coco Pommel -meant so much to me- S5E16.png Coco -really can't take all the credit- S5E16.png Coco welcomes Applejack and Rarity to the stage S5E16.png Rarity bowing, Applejack blushing S5E16.png Manehattan ponies applaud Applejack and Rarity S5E16.png Applejack on stage talking to the audience S5E16.png Rarity -don't be so modest- S5E16.png Rarity -Coco and I were lost- S5E16.png Coco Pommel -you bet your boots we were!- S5E16.png Coco Pommel winking at Applejack S5E16.png Шестой сезон Новости Седельного ряда Coco Pommel enters the boutique S6E9.png Coco Pommel sneezing loudly S6E9.png Rarity saying --gesundheit!-- to Coco S6E9.png Rarity pleased to see Coco Pommel S6E9.png Rarity --I'm so glad to see you!-- S6E9.png Rarity --as the sole sales associate-- S6E9.png Rarity --overflowing plate of responsibilities-- S6E9.png Rarity --we have just a tad more to do-- S6E9.png Coco Pommel --actually, I-- S6E9.png Coco Pommel about to sneeze again S6E9.png Coco Pommel sneezing in Rarity's face S6E9.png Coco Pommel --I can't work tonight-- S6E9.png Rarity --why not--- S6E9.png Coco Pommel with pile of used tissues S6E9.png Coco Pommel blowing her nose S6E9.png Coco about to sneeze a third time S6E9.png Coco sneezes in Rarity's face again S6E9.png Rarity wiping her face after Coco's sneeze S6E9.png Rarity --we'll manage without you-- S6E9.png Товары с персонажем Cutie Mark Magic Coco Pommel Fashion Style doll.jpg Cutie Mark Magic Coco Pommel Fashion Style doll packaging.jpg NYTF 2015 Coco Pommel Fashion Style toy.jpg Season 4 DVD cover.png Coco Pommel, Fashion Apprentice card MLP CCG.jpg Coco Pommel, Refurbisher card MLP CCG.jpg Coco Pommel, Caring Assistant card MLP CCG.jpg Coco Pommel, Set Designer card MLP CCG.jpg I Heart Coco T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg MLP Friendship Celebration app - Coco Pommel unlocked.png Разное Season 4 poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Coco Pommel/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей